<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FF7 Remake After Us by DavTheSoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161455">FF7 Remake After Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavTheSoun/pseuds/DavTheSoun'>DavTheSoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Destiny, F/M, Love, legacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavTheSoun/pseuds/DavTheSoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mon histoire commence juste après que le groupe a quitté Midgar dans le remake et après avoir brisé l’engrenage du destin. De ce fait 3 changements majeurs vont vous être comptés durant le prologue.<br/>Le thème principal de mon récit sera le destin, l’héritage, le pardon mais aussi l’émancipation familial. A savoir que le prologue sera un condensé de l’histoire de l’originale et qu’à partir du chapitre 1, les protagonistes seront les héritiers de nos héros de FF7.<br/>Pour cela j’ai dû faire des choix qui ne plairont pas forcement à tout le monde mais qui sont nécessaires à l’histoire que je veux raconter. Il est évident que mon récit contiendra du spoil pour ceux n’ayant pas fait FF7 original. C’est parti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: les engrenages du destin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je vous délivre ma 1ère Fan fic basé sur l’univers de FF7 Remake. A préciser que je ne suis pas écrivain et que je fais ça uniquement par passion. Je vous prierai donc d’être tolérant mais je resterai réceptif à toute critique bien évidemment.<br/>Je m'excuse pour le public anglophone, je ne suis pas assez en anglais pour faire la traduction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.                   Prologue : Les engrenages du Destin.<br/>
Peu après cette soudaine rencontre avec l’homme mystérieux prénommé Séphiroth et la bataille gagnée contre les gardiens du destin, nos héros contemplaient l’horizon de Midgar tout en sachant que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil.</p><p>Alors qu’une averse s’était fait sentir, Cloud peu à son habitude prit alors la parole : « Allons-y !</p><p>-Où ça ? Répondit Barret, d’un air un peu béta.</p><p>-Bonne question, ajouta Tifa.</p><p>- Mmh, soupira Cloud.</p><p>- J’ai du flair mais pour une fois je ne serai quoi sentir, dit RedXIII.</p><p>- Sur les pas de Séphiroth, non ? » devina Aérith tout en rigolant.</p><p>C’est alors que le groupe prit la direction du village le plus proche, Kalm où Cloud leur conta son histoire mais seul Tifa avait pu noter quelques incohérences.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                               §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Après de multiples péripéties, de Kalm à Junon, passant par la ferme Chocobo, Costa Del Sol et le Gold Saucer, au groupe s’étaient ajoutés Vincent, ex-membre des turcs, Cid un aviateur qui n’avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, Yuffie une jeune ninja de Wutai et Cait Sith, une drôle de peluche contrôlée par Reeve qui avait décidé de se joindre de leur côté.</p><p>Durant ce séjour au Gold Saucer, Cloud et Aérith avaient pu discuter des visions troublantes qu’ils partageaient.</p><p>« C’est donc cela…dit Cloud, avec une voix résignée.</p><p>-          Je suis désolé de te l’avoir caché. Elle se corrigea Aérith ajouta : de vous l’avoir caché à tous... ! Mais si nos visions sont vraies, je vais certainement mourir pour la planète.</p><p>-          Je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver ! rétorqua Cloud d’un ton autoritaire</p><p>Aérith savait à quel point Cloud pouvait être têtu, malgré le fait qu’elle voulût le dissuader pour qu’il ne souffre pas davantage, elle laissa un instant de silence. Après un moment, elle se rapprocha de Cloud, posa sa main sur sa joue : Merci, Cloud ». C’était la première fois où les deux jeunes adultes se rapprochèrent.</p><p>                                                                               §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Leur aventure se poursuivit, après un détour par le Canyon Cosmos, terre natale de Nanaki (alias RedXIII), Aérith compris sa mission, elle devait arrêter Séphiroth avec la matéria blanche que lui avait transmis ses ancêtres. Pour méditer, elle se rendit aux temples des anciens où elle saisit les tenant et aboutissants de sa mission, elle devait invoquer Holy (Le Sacre) pour arrêter le Météore Noire qui menaçait de s’abattre sur Gaia.</p><p>Après une explosion colossale, la materia noire apparut auprès de nos amis. Ils décidèrent que s’était à Cloud de la garder en sécurité, car elle était la clef d’activation du météore.</p><p>Au moment où Cloud se baissa pour la prendre dans son gantelet, il fut pris d’une migraine effroyable et se jeta sur Aérith à deux doigts d’attenter à sa vie. Barret et les autres s’interposèrent. Cloud les repoussa violemment puis se mit à rire de manière diabolique comme s’il n’était plus lui-même.</p><p>« Pauvre abrutis, je détiens maintenant la clef qui me permettra de libérer la planète de ses créatures inutiles que sont les humains ! » Cloud disparut à l’horizon soudainement.</p><p>Devant ce spectacle inattendu, le groupe restait figé. Tifa fut la 1ère à s’assurer de la santé d’Aérith, les deux filles étaient très proches.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu vas bien, dit Tifa avec sa douce voix.</p><p>- Oui, merci Tifa. Qu’est-il arrivé à Cloud ?</p><p>-Je ne serai le dire mais il est sûr qu’il n’est plus lui-même. Cela fait un moment que je voulais vous le dire mais le passé que Cloud nous a décrit ne colle pas avec le Cloud que j’ai connu. Après l’incident de Nibelheim, il lui est assurément arrivé quelque chose. Il faut à tout prix le retrouver !</p><p>Aérith ferma les yeux, et après un court instant : - il est parti sur le continent glacé à la recherche du vrai Séphiroth ! »</p><p>1er rouage du destin enclenché : Aerith ne va pas directement à la Cité des Anciens mais le groupe part à la poursuite de Cloud pour l’empêcher de rencontrer Séphiroth.</p><p>                                                                                §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Arrivé au labyrinthe tornade sur le continent glacé, le groupe avait suivi les traces de Cloud. Malheureusement il était trop tard.</p><p>-          Cloud ne fait pas ça ! crièrent Aerith et Tifa.</p><p>Cloud donna la materia noire à Séphiroth ce qui provoqua son réveil. Un flux d’énergie s’échappa de la rivière de la vie et entraina une avalanche ; nos amis n’eurent d’autres choix que de s’échapper au bord du Hauvent alors que le pauvre Cloud plongea dans la rivière de la vie.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>1 mois se profila. Nos amis avez retrouvé Cloud dans un état léthargique à Mideel. Tifa se tenait à ses côtés pendant que Aérith venait de partir pour la Cité des Anciens afin de trouver un moyen de soigner Cloud et d’empêcher la chute du Météore.</p><p>Quant à Sephiroth personne ne savait où il était pendant ce temps mais à la vue du Météore qui menaçait de s’écraser sur la planète, ils savaient qu’il était à l’origine de tout ce mal.</p><p> </p><p>2e rouage du destin enclenché : Séphitoth avait poussé nos héros a affronté les gardiens du destin pour avoir une nouvelle chance d’accomplir son but. Cependant dans le cas où il serait vaincu une nouvelle fois, il avait prévu un ultime recours que je vais taire ici pour les besoins du récit.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Pendant ce temps-là, le valeureux chevalier Dragon Cid dirigeait l’équipe et les menait dans un combat contre l’Arme, une créature antique qui s’était réveillée de son sommeil ; symbolisant la lutte de la planète face à sa destruction imminente.</p><p>Malgré leur victoire dans un dernier effort, la bête cracha un rayon destructeur en direction de Mideel où se trouvait Tifa et Cloud. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la Rivière de la Vie.</p><p>Aerith qui était désormais arrivée à sa destination, méditait également dans le flux de la planète et sentit au même moment les âmes de Cloud et de Tifa plongeant dans celle-ci. Elle saisit cette occasion pour connecter leurs esprits et permettre à Tifa de reconstituer la mémoire de Cloud.</p><p>Après un tumultueux voyage spirituelle Tifa permis au jeune homme de comprendre qui il était vraiment et de retrouver ses esprits. Elle saisit Cloud par la main :</p><p>« Bienvenue parmi nous Cloud.</p><p>Cloud était infiniment reconnaissant envers son ami de toujours qu’il avait secrètement aimé plus jeune :</p><p>-          Merci d’avoir toujours été à mes côtés, lâcha Cloud avec un rare sourire. »</p><p> </p><p>Le groupe à peine rassemblait, Cloud demanda où était Aérith. Il avait maintenant les idées claires sur qui il était vraiment et ce qu’il devait accomplir.</p><p>« Elle est partie arrêter Séphiroth à la Cité des Anciens, affirma Youffie.</p><p>-          Il faut à tout prix partir à son secours, prononça Cloud d’un ton sombre.</p><p>Il continua : Séphiroth va vouloir tuer la dernière personne qui peut l’empêcher de mener son plan à exécution ! »</p><p> </p><p>                                                                    §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Dans un espace teinté de cristal, enchanteur et mystique ; elle était devant eux, priant le Sacre afin d’arrêter le Météore.</p><p>Un frisson terrible parcourra le corps de Cloud, suivit d’une vision obscure du corps inanimé de la jeune fille aux fleurs dans ses bras. Cette fois il s’était promis qu’il ne la laisserait pas partir.</p><p>A l’instant où il rentra dans la pièce, son regard croisa les yeux vert émeraude de la dernière Cetra…</p><p>Au même moment, Séphiroth jaillit du ciel avec sa longue épée Masamune pour éventrer Aerith et mettre fin à sa lignée.</p><p>Cloud bondit avec une force inégalée et poussa un cri de rage et de tristesse pour s’interposer.</p><p>Tous ces efforts pour changer le destin était-il vain ? Allait-il connaitre la même souffrance et se lamenter à jamais des faiblesses qu’il n’avait pu surmonter auparavant ?</p><p>Il n’en était rien ! Avec l’aide de ses amis, ils avaient déjà changé le cours des évènements.</p><p>Dans une lutte acharnée Cloud sauva Aérith in extremis et repoussa la lame de Séphiroth avec sa Buster Sword. Le groupe d’Avalanche se joignit à la bataille et avec une frénésie effroyable, ils parvinrent à vaincre l’ange déchue du nom de Séphitoth.</p><p>Dans un dernier soupir, remplit d’amertumes :</p><p>« Je ne serai jamais un souvenir, tu finiras par me rejoindre…crachant du sang par la bouche, ce fus ses derniers mots.</p><p>Aérith choquée, par l’incroyable tournure des évènements, avait réussi à stopper la chute du Météore.</p><p>Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de pleurer, elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était en vie, ses amis l’avait sauvé, il l’avait sauvé ; son garde du corps, à jamais.</p><p>Cloud saisit Aérith dans ses bras, il rétorqua :</p><p>« Je t’avais dit que je te laisserai plus partir, d’un air classe et audacieux.</p><p>-          Gros bêta, sourit Aérith pleines d’émotions.</p><p>Tous leurs amis se joignirent au câlin collectif, ils avaient sauvé la planète.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                    §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>3e engrenage enclenchée : Aerith est sauvé, la planète aussi. Séphiroth est mort. Le Destin avait-il dit son dernier mot pour autant ?</p><p> </p><p>Quelques jours après les événements, tous nos compagnons étaient retournés vivre parmi les leurs. Cloud, Aerith, Tifa et Barret s’étaient arrêtés près de Kalm. Ils prendraient la route le lendemain pour retourner à Midgar.</p><p>C’était une belle nuit, étoilée, l’air frais mais apaisant. Cloud s’était levé du campement, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.</p><p>Il était parti un peu plus loin près d’un lac où pouvait se refléter le clair de lune. Aérith s’étant aperçu de sa disparition, elle le suivit jusqu’au lac.</p><p>« Alors on ne trouve pas le sommeil, jeune homme ? lui rétorqua-t-elle. </p><p>-          Tu devrais te reposer, demain on rentre à Midgar et Dieu seul sait tout le travail qui nous attend, répondit Cloud, qui était dos à elle.</p><p>-          Comment suis-je censé me reposer si mon garde du corps m’abandonne durant mon sommeil ? insista Aérith avec son sourire rituel.</p><p>Cloud sourit à son tour sans trop le montrer cependant. Il était habitué à cette légèreté qu’il avait avec elle. Il se retourna. Et dit quelque chose dont lui-même fut surpris :</p><p>-          Et mon salaire dans tout ça ? Cela fait combien de temps que je travaille sans pension.</p><p>Avant même qu’il ne réalise ce qu’il venait de dire. Aérith se rapprocha délicatement de lui, et lui vola son premier baisé.</p><p>-          Comme avance sur votre salaire, ça vous va Monsieur le Mercenaire ? sur le même ton enjoué que d’habitude.</p><p>Cloud était secoué par la situation, il rougit fortement détachant le regard pendant un court instant, puis se décida enfin à assumer pleinement ses sentiments, c’est avec elle qu’il voyait son avenir désormais.</p><p>-          Je continuerai autant qu’il le faudra si c’est comme ça... »</p><p>C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait Cloud avec un sourire franc et sincère ; ils s’enlacèrent tous deux, pleins de tendresse symbolisant le début de leur union.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                    §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>2 ans s’étaient écoulées, la reconstruction de Midgar était en cours. Cloud avait emménagé chez Aérith dans le secteur 5 où il pouvait s’occupait de la rénovation du quartier. Ils étaient désormais mariés et Aérith était enceinte de 8 mois. Ces deux années furent les plus belles de leur existence, c’était la consécration de leur amour.</p><p>Malheureusement comme les belles fleurs que cultivaient la jeune femme, le cours de la vie était éphémère et le Destin était venu réclamer son dû.</p><p>En effet, Cloud était gravement malade, il avait contracté un grave cancer aux poumons il y a de cela 4 mois. Son existence qui avait été semée d’embûches et de nombreux obstacles, ne l'avait pas épargné. Cobayes de laboratoire, surexposition à la Mako, multiples blessures par balles et armes blanches, ces quelques exemples montraient à quel point l'Ex-Soldat n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Malgré toutes les tentatives de la dernière Cetra, elle ne put rien faire pour ralentir la maladie, elle put cependant diminuer les symptômes et la souffrance de Cloud.</p><p>Alors que la jeune femme s’était enfermée en sanglots dans sa chambre, le fier homme qu’était devenu Cloud alla à sa rencontre. Il avait grandement muri et était devenu quelqu’un sur qui on peut assurément compter, il n’avait jamais aucune hésitation et avait un charisme sans pareil. Il se pencha vers elle.</p><p>Il la prit dans ses bras :</p><p>« Ne pleurs plus, tu te souviens de cette nuit-là dans ton jardin quand on s’est vu en songe ? Tu m’as dit qu’il fallait profiter de chaque instant, que cela était un cadeau du ciel. Sache que j’ai chéri chaque instant à tes côtés et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tous les bons moments passés à tes cotés. Bien que je ne serais plus là, tu vas élever un enfant formidable, cela ne fait aucun doute.</p><p>Cloud lui confit tout cela avec une telle assurance, elle était à la fois étonnée et apaisée. Lui qui était autrefois si distant était devenu tellement attachant. Elle se retourna et elle le serra très fort à son tour :</p><p>-          Je t’aimerai toujours Cloud Strife. »</p><p>La semaine d’après, il était parti. Le fier Cloud Strife à l’âge de 23 ans nous avait quitté et son image resta gravé à jamais dans les mémoires. Quelques heures avant sa mort, Cloud était à la fois serein et apaisé, il ne cachait pas son chagrin; il était évidemment très triste de devoir quitter si tôt son amour et son futur enfant. Mais dans ces derniers instants, il se rappela des paroles de son ami défunt, Zack. " Tu es mon héritage vivant. Quoiqu'il arrive, vis tes rêves et protège ton honneur". A sa mémoire, il sourit une dernière fois, il avait tenu sa promesse. Dans son lit de mort, il regarda une dernière fois sa bien aimée et ferma les yeux.
A son enterrement tout le monde était présent, même le président Rufus de la Shinra et les Turks. Tifa également était là, s’était sans aucun doute la deuxième personne la plus touchée dans ce tragique incident. Elle avait longtemps aimé et avait observé son rapprochement avec son amie Aérith ; elle avait fini par l’accepter. Devant la tombe de son plus viel et tendre ami, elle ne pouvait que se sentir honorer d’avoir fait sa rencontre.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                    §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p> </p><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, par une journée ensoleillée de printemps, jamais les fleurs de son jardin n’avaient été aussi resplendissantes que ce jour-là. Dans la petite maison du secteur 5 aux cotés de sa mère adoptive Elmyra, la jeune femme aux fleurs de 24 ans avait mis au monde son enfant.
Elle était dans sa chambre,  éclairée par de magnifiques rayons de soleil traversant la fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le balcon de fleurs. On pouvait également entendre le chant des oiseaux célébrant la naissance d'une nouvelle vie sur terre. Aérith, délivrée, les yeux bordés de larmes, se rappela la vision de sa mère. Cloud n'était pas à ses cotés mais elle le sentait auprès d'elle. Elmyra lui amena son bébé à sa poitrine, et elle découvrit pour la première fois un nourrisson au visage radieux. Ce bébé représentait le lien invisible qui les avait uni pour toujours.  </p><p>Elle le prit dans ses bras, embrassa sa crinière blonde lui rappelant son père avec la sensation que là où il était, il les observait et qu’un jour elle le rejoindrait. Avec son magnifique sourire, Aérith ouvra la bouche pour lui chuchotes ses premiers mots : </p><p>« Bienvenue au monde, Sky. »</p><p> </p><p>Le dernier engrenage a été activé. Cloud nous a quitté, le Destin est si capricieux. Place à la nouvelle génération.</p><p>C’est le récit d’une jeune fille, Sky Strife héritière des Cetra et du Soldat</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. L'éclosion des graines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici le 1er chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez Sky et les autres protagonistes qui interviennent dans ce chapitre.<br/>Le thème principal de celui est l'héritage. Bonne lecture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.                   Chapitre I : L’éclosion des graines.<br/>
Quinze années s’étaient écoulées depuis la naissance de la jeune rebelle Sky Strife. La planète avait retrouvé son éclat depuis que la compagnie multinationale Shinra avait migré son activité vers les énergies renouvelables et était un peu plus respectueuse de l’éco système.</p><p>Tout n’était pas encore parfait, mais cela était un bon avant colossal pour le combat mené par Avalanche ; maintenant dissous, les principaux membres avait entrepris une collaboration étroite avec les dirigeants de la Shinra présidé par Rufus.</p><p>Dans la petite maison du secteur 5, surplombée d’une cascade et jonchée de couronnes de fleurs ; la jeune fille aux boucles d’or s’élança rapidement de son lit pour aller se promener dehors. A peine eut-elle passée le pallier de la porte, qu’elle fit interceptée par une voix mélodieuse.</p><p>« Et alors, tu sors sans me faire un bisous petite filou !? S’était Aérith. Elle était devenue une belle femme mature de 39 ans, c’était le portrait craché de sa mère biologique Ifalna. Son style vestimentaire n’avait pas changé, fidèle à elle-même avec sa longue robe rose, sa veste rouge et ses bottines.</p><p>-          Roooh, Sky soupira comme a son habitude. Elle avait hérité des traits de son père et était peu démonstrative des gestes d’affection. Elle s’approcha tout de même de sa mère et l’embrassa sur la joue avant de décoller aussi vite.</p><p>-          Ne t’éloigne pas trop non plus, promet le moi.</p><p>-          Oui Man’, assura Sky. »</p><p>Sky, 15 ans était une jeune adolescente, intrépide, qui n’était ni grande ni petite dans la moyenne de son âge. Elle était blonde comme son père et avait pris l’habitude de faire une longue natte comme lui avait apprise sa mère. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs verts chatoyants mais également teintés d’un bleu brillant ; signe caractéristique du Mako. Bien qu’elle n’y fût jamais été directement exposé, sa mère lui avait compté que son défunt père était un Ex-Soldat dont le corps avait été surexposé à cette énergie et dont on pouvait facilement les reconnaitre. Cela inquiétait sa mère car la surdose au Mako était assurément une des causes qui avait précipité son décès. Néanmoins elle se devait de l’accepter, cela aussi faisait partie de son héritage !</p><p>Audacieuse, depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n’hésitait pas à se balader seule dans le secteur 5, et des rares fois sur le plateau supérieur. Elle n’était pas forcement coquette pour une fille de son âge mais portait un uniforme, la version féminine destinée aux milices de la Shinra que lui avait offerte le siège à sa demande. Elle préférait cela pour mieux se mouvoir. Un peu garçon manqué, elle possédait néanmoins une très grande sensibilité, et était généreuse envers la nature. Elle aimait bien joué avec les oiseaux quand elle en croisait. Envers les animaux, elle n'hésitait pas à montrer ses sentiments et ses émotions, choses qu'elle répugnait à faire devant ses semblables car elle était très pudique.  </p><p>Dans la cité de Midgar, les taudis étaient bien moins dégradés ; depuis plusieurs années un gros projet de rénovation avait été mené par Reeve. De ce fait, la criminalité et les larcins avaient diminué bien que les inégalités sociales se faisaient toujours sentir et que quelques bêtes sauvages pouvaient encore roder dans les environs. De toute façon, elle n’avait pas froid aux yeux et savait se défendre s’il le fallait.</p><p>Ce bon vieux Cid lui avait offert à son dixième anniversaire une version slow de la Buster Sword qu’arborait autrefois son père, et encore bien avant lui un monsieur Zack ; qu’elle avait cru comprendre avoir été une personne importante pour ses parents. Gaffeur comme il est, il avait mal mesuré ses dimensions qui était trop grande pour elle à ce moment-là. Elle avait dû attendre un peu avant de commencer à s’en servir. Après une longue année d’apprentissage au maniement de l’épée, elle était une combattante aguerrie.                    </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                 §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Elle se promenait dans les taudis du secteur 5 qu’elle connaissait comme sa poche, elle avait pour habitude de visiter une veille église abandonnée. Un trou s’échappait du plafond de celle-ci, permettant d’abreuver en lumière les fleurs jaunes qui étaient étalés au sol. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu’un bon jour son père était tombé du ciel, traversant le plafond du bâtiment et terminant sa chute dans le champ de fleurs. S’était comme ça que leur histoire avait commencé.</p><p>-          Quelle drôle d’histoire !  Elle se mit à rire rien qu’à cette pensée. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père, décédé peu avant sa naissance, elle savait qu'il était un héros de guerre, et par les récits élogieux qu'on lui avait fait de lui; il semblerait que sa personnalité avait déteinte sur elle. Dans son cœur, c'était le plus grand des héros et elle aspirait plus tard à devenir comme lui. Quand on lui parlait de son père, c'était les rares moments où on arrivait réellement a capté son attention, alors que la plupart du temps semblait pensive et innacessible.</p><p>S’était aussi dans cet endroit que pour la première fois à l’âge de 6 ans, elle avait communiqué avec la planète. Enfin ce n’était pas vraiment comme une discussion mais plutôt comme des bruits, des indices sonores qu’elle pouvait entendre mais dont elle ne saisissait pas elle-même toute l’essence. Elle savait que par sa mère, elle était l’héritière des Cetra, une espèce qui autrefois aurait guidé l’humanité à La Terre Promise, selon une légende mais qui avait désormais disparu depuis plusieurs millénaires.</p><p>Derrière un morceau de la bâtisse qui s’était écroulé, elle entendit plusieurs petits bruits de pierres qui tombaient au sol, comme si quelqu’un l’espionnait. Pensant que son instinct ne la trompait jamais, elle saisit sa lame dans son dos et la pointa dans la direction du tas de pierres.</p><p>-          Si tu bouges, je te coupe en deux, lança sèchement la jeune fille.</p><p>-          Non, pitié ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas t’espionner, c’est juste moi Dwayne ! Un jeune garçon d’à peu près son âge, sorti de derrière le tas de graviers.</p><p>Elle remit aussitôt son épée dans son fourreau, sans lâcher un seul mot.</p><p>- Ouf, merci. J’ai bien cru que j’allais y rester, enchaina-t-il.</p><p>- La prochaine fois que tu me fais le coup, je t’écrase la cervelle, finit par exprimée Sky.</p><p>- Mmh d’accord, lui répondit le jeune garçon qui semblait intimidé par une fille qui ne lui arrivait même pas à l’épaule. Il enchaina : je passais par-là, drôle de coïncidence.</p><p>- Tu dis tout le temps ça, répondit Sky avec nonchalance.</p><p>- Dis tu sais, grande sœur Marlène va se marier le mois prochain avec Denzel, tu comptes venir ?</p><p>- Cela ne te regardes pas ! dit la fille qui commençait à s’impatienter.</p><p>Ils poursuivirent leur route à travers les taudis. Sky préférait être seule durant ses patrouilles, mais de toute manière il allait la suivre, elle devait donc le tolérer.</p><p>Après tout bien qu’elle le considère comme une simple connaissance, c’était le fils de la meilleure amie de sa mère, le fils de Tifa et de Barret.</p><p>Le jeune Dwayne avait hérité son nom du défunt père de sa grande sœur adoptive, ancien vieil ami de Barret et qui avait trouvé la mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses.</p><p>Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, avec un an de moins que Sky, assez costaud d’un teint métissé. Il avait les yeux rouge vif comme sa mère. Et il portait un style vestimentaire similaire à celui de son père pour se donner un genre mais en réalité malgré sa grande carrure il était plutôt peureux et timide mais assez intentionné. Il avait hérité de la gentillesse de sa mère et elle lui avait enseigné les arts martiaux de Zangan pour se défendre; quant à Barret, il lui avait transmis la persévérance et la discipline. Son éducation n'avait pas été facile, entre une mère protectrice et un père strict et rigide, mais c'est ce qui faisait aujourd’hui sa force. Cependant, face à la difficulté, il stressait rapidement et heureusement qu’il y avait Sky pour lui sauver la mise plus d’une fois lorsqu’il essayait de la suivre dans ses aventures.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                 §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que les deux jeunes adolescents parcouraient le secteur 5, il commençait à se faire un peu tard. Et bien qu’elle n’en avait pas forcement envi, elle se résigna à le raccompagner au secteur 7, lieu de son domicile où le 7th Sky, bar de ses parents n’avait jamais aussi bien marché. Considéré comme l’une des meilleures affaires des taudis.</p><p>Sur la route, ils croisèrent quelques rats géants et araignées cannibales mais Sky s’en débarrassa sans difficultés avec l’assistance de Dwayne qui se contentait d’achever le travail. Alors qu’ils se trouvaient à l’embranchement de la route menant au secteur 7, une rencontre non désirée se produisit.</p><p>-          Hé hé hé ! On dirait que les ploucs sont de sortie, ricana un jeune homme qui venait d’atterrir par les airs. Il possédait un gadget de dernière technologie qu’il avait lui-même initié. Une sorte de jet-pack à mono hélice permettant à une seule personne de se déplacer rapidement sur des distances moyennes. Un seul gamin de 16 ans pouvait posséder ce genre d’instrument. C’était bien évidemment Zaith Alfred Shinra, fils du président Rufus Shinra en personne qui se présentait à eux. Il était le plus jeune milliardaire au monde menant déjà son propre département scientifique des innovations technologiques. Il était également le fils d’une des plus grandes actionnaires du Gold Saucer lui assurant un héritage patrimonial des plus luxueux. Il ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d’eau, cheveux roux, costard blanc, style androgyne avec des petites lunettes de soleil, trait caractéristique qu’il avait emprunté à son parrain des Turks, Rude qui l’accompagnait souvent comme une nounou protectrice . Il était arrogant, prétentieux et vaniteux car il pouvait par son argent, posséder tout ce qu’il veut. Il connaissait Sky depuis longtemps; la Shinra et Aérith étant en contact pour des raisons professionnelles. Il connaissait son statut spécial de par sa faculté à communiquer avec la planète. Il avait un intérêt particulier pour elle pour assouvir sa soif de connaissances.  </p><p>Comme à son habitude et car elle n’était absolument pas impressionnée par lui, Sky feint de l’ignorer et continua sa route. Dwayne qui avait quand même remarqué Zaith lui fit un geste de la tête comme pour s’excuser et la suivi. Cela énerva bien entendu le jeune milliardaire et comme pour se venger, il sorti un pistolet tranquillisant de sa poche pour immobiliser Sky et pressa la gâchette.</p><p>Sky se retourna aussitôt que le tir résonna dans ses oreilles, dégaina son épée, dévia le projectile et bondit au niveau de Zaith où son épée s’arrêta à l’extrémité de son menton. L‘héritier de la Shinra eu du mal à avaler sa salive et tomba à la renverse.</p><p>-          Tu me le paieras un jour ! N’oublis pas qui est mon père, fille des Cetra ! lança furieusement Zaith.</p><p>-          Qu’est ce que ça peut me faire ? répondit-elle d’un air blasé.</p><p>Elle était sur le point de poursuivre sa route quand il enchaina avec quelque chose qui piqua sa curiosité.</p><p>-          Attend, en réalité je suis venu te chercher car j’ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait t’intéresser.</p><p>-          Et quoi donc ? rétorqua-t-elle.</p><p>-          Il y a peu lors de mes expérimentations, j’ai créé un tout nouvel outil permettant de mesurer les variations d’énergie Mako sous notre sol.</p><p>-          Et alors ? poursuivit-elle.</p><p>-          Figures que toi que récemment, les variations sont trois à quatre fois supérieurs à ce qu’elles devraient être au niveau de Midgar. Etrange n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Il avait réussi à capter son attention, elle savait étant donné ses pouvoirs de Cetra que s’était en effet, un phénomène anormal.</p><p>-          Cela ne peut signifier qu’une chose, la planète essaye de se défendre contre le réveil de quelque chose, exprima-t-elle mettant sa main sur son front pour réfléchir.</p><p>-          Bingo ! Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d’un certain Séphitoth ! balança le prodige de la Shinra.</p><p>-          Quoi !? Est-il ? finit Sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pour le nom Sky (Ciel) je voulais un jeu de mot en référence à ses deux parents, entre Cloud (Nuage en anglais) et Aerith (Air en latin). C'est après coup, que j'ai remarqué que c'était aussi le nom du Bar de Tifa, le 7th Sky, drole de coïncidence n'est ce pas ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A la recherche d'une réponse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans la pénombre de la nuit, la jeune Sky dormait au grès du vent. Elle était prise par un sentiment de tranquillité car elle se voyait en rêves au côté de ses parents, leur tenant la main au milieu d’un vaste champ de fleurs. Cependant cette image fabulée ne dura pas longtemps ; d’obscures présages venaient d’envahir ses pensées, des chiasmes ténébreux parcouraient son esprit.</p><p>« Réunion, réunion, réunion ! Une voix roc et menaçante se répétait inlassablement, ce qui la délivra de son sommeil.</p><p>-          Huuuh, huuuh, huuuh. Sky se leva brusquement de son lit, le visage trempé de sueurs et peinait à retrouver son souffle. Elle descendit les escaliers qui grinçaient légèrement, le bois étant abimé.</p><p>Alors qu’elle alla s’abreuver en eau de sources dans la cuisine, elle se rappela les paroles du fils du président Shinra :</p><p>-          Je vois que toi aussi tu as déjà entendu parler de lui. Séphiroth, l’ultime Soldat, devenu fou et qui essaya de plonger le monde dans le chaos. J’ai trouvé une tonne d’informations le concernant, à partir des données cryptées que j’ai piraté sur l’ordinateur personnel de mon père. J’y ai lu qu’il avait été vaincu par un groupe appelé Avalanche dont faisait partie tes vieux. Son corps aurait fini par être absorbé par la rivière de la vie. Mais un autre détail m’a interpellé : 1 mois avant sa défaite, personne ne sut ni ce qu’il a fait, ni où il était.</p><p>Cette perspicacité dont avait fait preuve Zaith ne laissa pas indifférente Sky, bien qu’elle ne l’appréciait pas, elle savait néanmoins reconnaitre qu’il avait du flair. Tout comme lui, elle avait entendu parler du passé tragique de Séphitoth, de la calamité des cieux Jénova mais elle manquait de détails les concernant; et lorsqu'elle interrogeait sa mère pour en savoir davantage, celle-ci restait évasive sur le sujet.  </p><p>Après avoir retrouvé son calme, elle retourna se coucher.</p><p>                                                                                                                                 §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Le lendemain, Sky passa la matinée a aidé sa grand-mère, qui commençait à être usée par le cours du temps, dans les tâches domestiques et la plantation du jardin familial. Elle entretenait d'étroites relations avec sa mamie. Elmyra était très affectueuse avec Sky; elle qui avait perdu son mari, remerciait souvent le ciel pour avoir mis sur sa route Aérith, et par extension sa petite-fille. </p><p>En fin d’après-midi, Sky partit en direction du Wall Market. Apparemment l’appareil de Zaith avait perçu une forte activité en Mako dans les égouts. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous sur place pour le vérifier.</p><p>Comme à son habitude, Dwayne était venu alors qu’il n’avait même pas était invité. C’était surtout pour lui un prétexte pour passer du temps avec Sky. Il la rejoignit sur le trajet.</p><p>-Yo Sky ! sort-il gaiement.</p><p>Sans répondre dans un premier temps, Sky le regardait avec un regard disant qu’il n’avait rien à faire la, puis finalement elle répondit sèchement :</p><p>-          Salut.</p><p>Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent sur la place du Wall Market. La place était toujours aussi colorée et animée, avec une ambiance musicale entrainante. Mais le bazar avait quelques peu changé. Don Cornéo, ayant déserté les taudis il y a une dizaine d’années, c’était Leslie qui dirigeait maintenant l’endroit. Il avait mis fin aux trafics illégaux comme la prostitution et les détournements des jeux d’argents. Cela n’empêchait pas quelques loubars d’y trainer cependant. En tout cas, ce n’était pas un endroit à fréquenter pour des jeunes de leur âge, cela restait un endroit des quartiers des plaisirs et des soirées agitées par les jeux et les festivals. D’ailleurs c’était la première fois qu’ils passaient par-là, leurs parents leurs avaient strictement interdits d’y séjourner ; ils n’allaient donc pas s’y attarder et allèrent directement au lieu de rendez-vous.</p><p>Sur la route, des marchands et des hôtes leurs proposaient tout un tas de futilités comme des boissons énergisantes, ou encore des offres promotionnelles pour passer la nuit dans des hôtels mal famées. Ils les ignoraient la plupart du temps mais quand certains se montraient plus insistants, Sky leur lâchait son terrible regard, avec une main sur le fourreau de son épée, prête à dégainer. Et la plupart du temps, cela suffisait pour décourager les plus téméraires d’entre eux. Dwayne était particulièrement gênée par la situation, son teint semblait rougir, il était pressé de s’en aller de cet endroit.</p><p>                                                                                                                                 §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau d’un terrain vague abandonné, à l’arrière du Wall Market où les attendait l’héritier Shinra.</p><p>-          J’ai failli m’endormir, prenez encore plus votre temps la prochaine fois, dit-il avec mépris.</p><p>-          Je ne crois pas t’avoir dit que je bossais pour toi, répondit la jeune fille.</p><p>-          Bref, venez par ici. Il y a un passage qui nous mènera directement à la zone d’irradiation Mako.</p><p>Il souleva une plaque qui cachait une échelle menant aux égouts. Chacun à leur tour, ils y descendirent.</p><p>Les égouts étaient insalubres et crasseux, une forte odeur d’humidité pouvait se faire sentir et le peu de luminosité permettant de s’y retrouver, venait de quelques générateurs d’électricité peinant à fonctionner. Alors qu’ils avançaient suivant les indications de Zaith, possédant un vieux plan de la configuration des lieux ; on pouvait entendre des gouttes d’eau frappant le sol périodiquement. Ils avançaient sur des bordures et des parcelles entourées d’eaux verdâtres et purulentes. Au moindre faux pas, ils pouvaient chuter ; il fallait donc avancer prudemment.</p><p>A ce moment-là, Zaith qui menait la route, glissa sur un tuyau recouvert de vases verdâtres et plongea la tête la première en direction des eaux désaffectées. Sky voulant le rattraper par sa veste, fut entrainée à son tour dans sa chute. Heureusement, Dwayne qui fermait la route, eu tout juste le temps de se tenir à une barre de fer avec un bras, et avec l’autre il attrapa Sky de toute ses forces.</p><p>-          Aaah, aaah ! Ne me lâchez surtout pas ! cria le fils Shinra.</p><p>-          La ferme, t’es lourd ! rétorqua Sky. Elle enchaina : Tire de toutes forces Dwayne !</p><p>-          Aaaarg ! C’est ce que je fais ! répondit-il</p><p>Il parvint finalement à les remonter. Bien qu’il était le plus jeune du groupe, il était également le plus fort physiquement.</p><p>-          Ouf ! On a eu chaud. souffla-t-il.</p><p>-          Merci, dit Sky. A sa connaissance c’était la première fois qu’il lui sauvait la mise.</p><p>Comme si de rien n’était, Zaith se leva et continua le chemin.</p><p>-          Euh, des remerciements se serait trop demander ? sorti Dwayne.</p><p>                                                                                                                                 §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Après une heure d’excursion dans les égouts lugubres, le détecteur de Zaith s’alarma. Ils se trouvaient devant une vielle porte métallique.</p><p>-          Si l’on suit mon appareil j’ai comme l’impression que ce que l’on cherche se trouve derrière cette porte, dit-il.</p><p>Il essaya d’ouvrir la porte avec quelques difficultés. Cependant au même moment, jaillit de l’eau une petite armée de Sahuaguin ; créatures aquatiques amphibiens qui logent dans la puanteur des égouts.</p><p>-          C’est quoi ce bordel ! s’exclama Dwayne.</p><p>-          Pas le temps de parler ! enchaina Sky.</p><p>Elle dégaina son épée, et s’élança tête baissée dans la mêlée. Elle faisait attention à esquiver les coups de tridents ; instruments utilisés par les bêtes, et aussi les crachats visqueux qui sortaient de leur bouche pendant le combat. Elle se débrouillait tant bien que mal, mais pris par le nombre, elle baissa un moment sa garde, et un Sahuaguin qui était derrière expulsa un jet de sa bouche en sa direction. Dwayne qui était également occupé de son coté à savater un amphibien, remarqua cet instant d’inattention de la part Sky et s’interposa.</p><p>Booom ! Il fut instantanément changé en crapaud. Bien qu’il gardât sa propre conscience, cette enveloppe ridicule l’empêchait désormais toute utilité dans ce combat.</p><p>-          Merde ! souffla Sky qui commençait à être épuisé face à l’insistance de ces ennemis.</p><p>-          Dégage de là ! cria Zaith qui était resté en retrait pendant toute la bataille. Il sorti de sa poche une sphère verte et brillante. C’était une matéria magique élémentaire.</p><p>-          J’ai bien fait de l’emporter avec moi, sourit-il.</p><p>Sky prit dans sa main la grenouille Dwayne, et s’écarta aussitôt de la mêlée.</p><p>-          Activation, Matéria Foudre ! Cria Zaith.</p><p>Un éclair jaillit de sa matéria et alla s’écraser en plein sur les créatures qui fut immédiatement cramées. Face à cette démonstration de puissance, les quelques rescapées Sahuaguin prirent leurs jambes à leur coup et plongèrent dans les bassins d’eau à proximité pour s’échapper.</p><p>Sky qui s’était écarter à temps en avait réchapper.</p><p>-          Si tu avais cet objet à disposition pendant tout ce temps, tu aurais pu réagir avant ! cria Sky en attrapant le col de Zaith.</p><p>-          La ferme, c’est la première fois que je l’utilisais et je n’étais pas sûr de savoir comment elle fonctionne ! Maintenant nous sommes quittes en tout cas.</p><p>-          Tu parles ! lâcha Sky d’un ton exaspéré.</p><p>-          Croooa ! croassa le pauvre Dwayne qui les regardait se chamailler.</p><p>Après quelques minutes, il retrouva son apparence normale. Les esprits s’étaient calmés et le groupe commençait à être fatigué de par l'ambiance lugubre des lieux. Ils ouvrirent donc la porte devant eux.</p><p>Une pièce immensément vide se trouvait là. Seuls résonnaient, les échos des gouttes d’eau qui tombaient au sol et des bruits de pas de notre trio. Dans un premier temps, aucun signe particulier à l’horizon, si ce n’est une vaste brise qui claqua la porte rouillée derrière eux.</p><p>-          Bip bip bip ! Le détecteur de Zaith s’alarma et une soudaine explosion se fit ressentir sous leurs pieds. Alors que le sol se fissura, Sky fut prise dans une vague d’énergie verte qui la souleva.</p><p>-          De la Mako ?! s’exclama Zaith.</p><p>Un choc soudain frappa la tête de Sky. Un son strident, une vision, une lumière, des ténèbres…Elle perdit connaissance.</p><p>-          Skyyyy !  Cria Dwayne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci pour les retours positifs que j’ai reçu, j’espère que ce second chapitre vous a également plu. Je sens que ce trio bordélique va me faire perdre la tête. Je me demande ce qu’il est arrivé à Sky ?Merci pour les retours positifs que j’ai reçu, j’espère que ce second chapitre vous a également plu. Je sens que ce trio bordélique va me faire perdre la tête. Qu'est-il est arrivé à Sky ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Une vision dans le nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de l’auteur : J’ai pu améliorer mon récit au fur à mesure suite à vos retours (réécriture de la fin du prologue pour plus d'impact, ajout de détails sur les personnages chapitre I) Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Rabat, rabat, rabat! »Le temps commençait légèrement à se couvrir et à apercevoir de sombres nuages couvrant peu à peu l'horizon de Midgar. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.</p><p>Le bruit rompant le silence à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance du sol des taudis, venait des hélices d'un hélicoptère brassant le vent. Sur le côté du véhicule, est inscrit un logo au fond rouge «Shinra Electric Power Compagny». Un fils bord, il y avait deux membres du Secteur des enquêtes du Département des affaires générales, un groupe chargé des affaires publiques mais aussi, officieusement des affaires secrètes; plus communément regardé les Turcs. C'était deux de leur membre les plus importants: respectivement le directeur, Tseng et son vice-directeur, Réno.</p><p>- «Aaah, patron! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler pendant mon jour de congé »soupira Réno.</p><p>- «La sécurité du jeune maître passe avant tout» insista Tseng.</p><p>- «Je sais» dit Réno avec résolution.</p><p>Le rouquin aux yeux intrépides, au costume bleu-nuit et à la chemise à moitié ouverte, accéléra l'allure du véhicule. Ils se dirigèrent en direction d'un signal de détresse venant de la ligne directe de Zaith Alfred Shinra. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'appel dont la localisation était le terrain vague, à l'arrière du Wall Market. Sur les lieux, se trouvent trois silhouettes à l'horizon.</p><p>L'hélicoptère se posa, soulevé les détritus et papiers abandonnés sur place. Le Turk aux longs cheveux soyeux, fut le premier à sortir du véhicule et se précipita vers le trio improbable.</p><p>- «Monsieur le Vice-Président, comment allez-vous? Etes-vous blessé? Dois-je vous répartissez les premiers soins? »Insista Tseng qui multiplie les interrogations.</p><p>- «Non, t'inquiètes Tseng. Je vais bien. Allez plutôt aider la Cetra, elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme et je pourrai avoir des ennuis auprès de mon père s'il lui arrive quelque chose »dit Zaith avec une mine exprimant sa culpabilité.</p><p>Derrière lui, se trouve Dwayne qui portait sur son dos Sky, inconsciente. Il avait triste mine face à l'état de la jeune fille et se faisait des remords. Il se souvenait que son père lui avait enseigné qu'un homme doit toujours protéger les personnes qui lui sont chères; et donc il se sentait responsable pour ne pas avoir été plus prévenant. Les deux jeunes gens étaient tout barbouillés et recouverts de suies et de poussières. Tseng alla à sa rencontre et lui proposa de porter la jeune fille à un endroit. A la vision de son visage, il fut pris par un sentiment de nostalgie, lui rappelant celui d'Aérith dont il y avait occupé il y a longtemps au même âge. Il prit Sky entre ses bras, l'amena à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère et la posa sur un long siège en cuir noir. Dwayne pris place à l'arrière au côté de Sky et Zaith monta à l'avant,</p><p>- «Attachez vos ceintures, sur décolle! lâcha Réno avec un sourire niais »rassuré de savoir qu'il n'allait pas être viré aujourd'hui.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>La nuit tombée, une averse et quelques éclairs parcourant le ciel obscurcit, comme si la nature se déchainait en présage d'un nouveau désastre. La scène prenait place à l'intérieur du bâtiment central du siège politique et économique de Midgar, inauguré par l'ancien maire Domino: la Tour Shinra. Cette gigantesque bâtisse surplombait l'horizon de la capitale, anciennement symbole de l'impérialisme et du totalitarisme; elle signifiait désormais le progrès et l'avancée dans les échanges internationaux, avec à son sommet deux drapeaux. Le premier arborant le logo de la Shinra, et le deuxième drapeau transmis un globe terrestre avec en son centre une fleur jaune, qui était le symbole de la réconciliation, entre les différentes nations de Gaia qui avait participé à la reconstruction du monde, il y a presque deux décennies.</p><p>Ce gigantesque gratte-ciel se découpait en de nombreux étages dont les premiers niveaux étaient destinés au public et aux touristes; les suivants aux personnels et aux employés des bureaux avec des réfectoires, des salles de repos et des jeux. Plus sur montait en altitude et plus les différentes sections étaient sécurisées, nécessitant des cartes d'accès. Aux étages les plus hauts se trouvaient le département scientifique et de la recherche; le pôle administratif; et les différents sièges de la politique urbaine; de l'avancée technologique et de l'armement; et avec à son sommet le bureau du président Shinra bien évidemment. Au 66ème étage du bâtiment se trouve une salle de réunion où seuls les plus hauts dirigeants étaient autorisés à accéder.</p><p>«Permission accordée» dit une voix robotisée émanant d'un interphone.</p><p>- «Monsieur le Président, nos invités arrivent à l'instant. Ils se reposent actuellement dans le hall des invités »dit Rude des Turcs, d'une voix roc et sérieuse.</p><p>- «Je vois. Soyez sûr de bien les accueillir, et offrez une attention particulière à la fille Cetra. »Ont répondu Rufus Shinra avec son calme habituel.</p><p>- «Oui Monsieur, nous nous sommes déjà occupés de prévenir leurs parents, ils ont déjà envie d'être sur la route. »</p><p>- «Très bien, bon travail. »</p><p>Le Président Shinra était assis sur un fauteuil confortable, au bout d'une longue table en cristal, ornée des pierres précieuses. En position accoudée, une main soutenant sa joue,; habitude qu'il prenait devant son public.</p><p>- «Bien, reprenons. J'aimerai que vous budgétiez le plus rapidement possible les coûts du dernier voyage spatial en cours. Sa durée ayant été prolongée, j'espère que ses fruits nous seront considérablement rentables. »</p><p>Il s'adresse aux différentes têtes chargées d'un projet faramineux, permettant à l'Homme d'explorer des environs encore jamais atteint: l'espace. La personne en supervision de ce projet était le vieux Cid. Après toutes ces années, il avait réussi son rêve de toujours et était maintenant reconnu partout dans le monde pour son talent et son audace. Cela a fait maintenant 1 mois qu'il avait quitté l'épargne avec les meilleurs ingénieurs possibles, à bord d'un vaisseau spatial principalement soutenu par la Shinra. Ce voyage n'était pas de tout repos, et avait connu quelques difficultés; ce qui inquiétait fortement les actionnaires en cas d'échec du projet.</p><p>Une femme brune, avec des lunettes rondes, et une tenue de scientifique prit la parole:</p><p>- «Je vous promets que nous mènerons à bien ce projet, Monsieur le Président. Moi, Shera, chef adjointe de la direction spatiale, est l'intime conviction que Cid sera le premier homme à poser un pied sur la Lune. »</p><p>- «Il vaudrait mieux» a répondu froidement Rufus Shinra. Il finit: «Bien cette réunion est maintenant terminée. Je vous sollicite le mois prochain pour le débriefing Messieurs, Dames. »</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>La vision encore trouble, la jeune fille blonde ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se leva du lit sur laquelle elle était précédemment couchée. Après quelques instants, les murs qui étaient devant elle, lui paraissaient un peu plus les filets. Elle se tenait la tête, ne sachant pas où elle se trouve et peinant à rassembler ses pensées à cause d'une migraine qui la secouait.</p><p>- «Hey Sky, tu vas bien? »Le jeune homme, soulagé de voir que son ami avait des représailles connaissance lui tendit un verre d'eau permettant à Sky de se désaltérer.</p><p>Après avoir totalement représailles ses esprits, la jeune fille lui demanda:</p><p>- «Je vais bien Dwayne, merci. Ou sommes-nous? »D'une faible voix.</p><p>- «Au quartier général de la Shinra. Après l'incident des égouts, tu as perdu connaissances. Avec Zaith, sur un réussi à nous sortir de là et il a fait appel aux Turcs qui nous ont transporté jusqu'à présent »lui expliqua-t-il.</p><p>Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste pièce aux murs ternes, avec un lit, de quoi manger et boire, en plus d'une télévision. On pourrait apercevoir sur le mur en face du lit, une grande toise abimée par le temps. C'était un dessin chaleureux représentant de nombreuses fleurs colorées, des animaux et un peuple aux tenues anciennes. De ce dessin se dégageait une certaine harmonie et sérénité; à sa vue Sky fut prise d'une soudaine vision. Elle pouvait y voir une jeune fille au côté d'une femme qui ressemblait à deux gouttes à sa mère, Aérith. Celle-ci lui racontait des histoires sur une ancienne civilisation et la petite fille dessinait alors ces représentations sur le mur. Après un retour à la réalité, une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche, reflétant sa mélancolie. Sky s'essuya rapidement la joue pour éviter que Dwayne s'en aperçoive.</p><p>Au même moment, un troisième interlocuteur arrivé sur les lieux.</p><p>- «Bon ça y est, t'es réveillée? Fini de jouer les princesses en détresse! Vos parents viennent pour vous récupérer. »Dit Zaith avec son indifférence habituelle.</p><p>La porte coulissante séparant la pièce de l'extérieur s'ouvrit et deux adultes allèrent à leur rencontre.</p><p>- «Mon chéri, j'ai eu si peur! »S'écria une belle femme brune aux yeux rouges, vêtue d'une tenue de sport noire. Elle s'élance vers Dwayne et le pris dans ses bras.</p><p>- «Oui, je vais bien maman… tu peux me lâcher maintenant, tu me gêne tu sais. »Enchaina le jeune homme dont l'étreinte de sa mère l'empêchait de respirer.</p><p>- «Tifa, ne te fais pas autant de bile pour lui. Ce petit gaillard est plus costaud que tu ne le crois. C'est mon fils après tout »affirma un homme grand et costaud. C'était Barret, qui se trouve juste derrière eux et observant la scène avec assurance. Coriace comme il est, il avait pleinement confiance en ces jeunes gens. Regardant Sky qui était assis sur son lit, et qui paraissait fatiguée. Barret répliqua à son fils:</p><p>- «T'as intérêt à avoir pris son fils d'elle si tu es un homme, petit garçon! »</p><p>En entendant ces mots, Tifa lâcha son fils et alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Elle caressa ces beaux cheveux blonds:</p><p>- «Ciel, tu vas bien? »Après un petit instant,:« Tu es si belle, tu leur ressemble tellement. »Tifa appréciait Sky comme son propre enfant. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait, elle voyait en elle, son fils défunt ami.</p><p>- «Ta mère va bientôt nous rejoindre ne t'en fais pas, elle a juste un léger contre temps. Elle s'entretient avec cet entêté de Rufus Shinra. »Adresse Barret à Sky.</p><p>Sky hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris le message. Bien qu'il ne s'écoule que quelques minutes, le temps lui paraissait terriblement long. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de rejoindre sa petite maison du secteur 5.</p><p>Comme un signe libérateur, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une personne radieuse en sortit tout en courant. La belle femme se précipita vers sa fille pour la serrer très fort contre la poitrine à l'odeur de fleurs.</p><p>- «Oh mon bébé, j'ai eu si peur… Je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose Sky! »Sanglota Aérith, qui s'était fait un sang d'encres. Elle savait que son fils chantait Cetra, sa fille pouvait être la cible de nombres scélérats malintentionnés. C'est pourquoi elle était toujours inquiète lorsque sa fille s'éloignait trop de leur maison.</p><p>La jeune ciel resta silencieuse, elle était évidemment très réconfortée par la tendresse qu'elle partageait avec sa mère mais était aussi géniale par le fait que d'autres personnes assistaient à ce moment d'intimité. Chaque famille prit le temps de se retrouver, et après quelques mots échangés, le Président Shinra les rejoignit sur les lieux.</p><p>- «Un véhicule vous assistez à l'entrée pour vous ramener chez vous Messieurs, Dames. »Dit Rufus avec calme.</p><p>- «Merci, mec! »Lui a répondu Barret avec reconnaissance pour s'être occuper de leurs enfants.</p><p>- «Je ne fais que mon travail. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas moi qu'il faut remercier. »Afficher le doigt son fils.</p><p>Barret jeta un coup d'œil à Zaith qui se trouve les bras croisés contre le mur de la pièce, et la salua de la tête comme remerciements. Avec un air détendu, il lui rend ce geste comme signe d'acceptation. Au final, c'était lui à l'origine de cette excursion qui avait mal tournée, il préférait donc rester discret avant que cette pensée ne parvienne aux esprits. Lui et son père ont été les premiers ministres à quitter la salle de repos alors qu'il était déjà le milieu de la nuit. Après quelques discussions et échanges de compliments concernant leurs enfants, le groupe prit à son tour la direction de la sortie.</p><p> </p><p>§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§</p><p>Tifa et sa famille étaient retournées au secteur 7 par leur propre moyen. Quant à Aérith et sa fille, elles avaient été raccompagnées dans une voiture de série A noire, appartenant à la Shinra, pour rejoindre leur domicile. La pluie s'est arrêtée, le calme s'interrompre seulement par quelques bourrasques de vents. Sky s'était assoupi contre l'épaule de sa mère, à l'arrière de la voiture. Sur le trajet, Aérith était encore éveillée et regardait sa fille avec sagesse. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que son enfant était en train de grandir et comme elle était auparavant, elle commençait à sentir le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules et de communiquer de plus en plus souvent avec la planète.</p><p>Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Aérith avait vécu un nombre incalculable d'épreuves; passant par le sinistre laboratoire du professeur Hojo; la mort injuste de sa mère Ifalna; ces premières expériences en tant que marchande de fleurs dans les taudis; la rencontre avec Cloud et le groupe Avalanche; les aventures incroyables durant leur voyage pour lutter contre Séphiroth et Jénova; jusqu'au deuil de son mari et la naissance de sa fille. Elle avait consacré ces dernières années à son éducation au côté d'Elmyra; et ne s'était jamais remarié; son amour pour Cloud étant intemporelle. Elle avait fait son possible pour faire de Sky, une fille forte et indépendante, aimante et généreuse. Malgré cela, la pensée qu'un jour son enfant, héritière des Cetra, devrait peut-être elle aussi être confrontée à son destin, lui fit un pincement au cœur.</p><p>Elles finirent enfin par arriver devant l'entrée du secteur 5, où le majordome de la Shinra les déposa.</p><p>- «Mesdames, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »Salua-t-il avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre de la nuit.</p><p>Les deux filles passèrent par la place centrale du secteur 5 avant de rejoindre un petit chemin, éclairés par quelques lumières d'auberges et de commerces avoisinants. L'air était léger, et quelques chats rodaient dans les parages profitant de la fin de la pluie. Sur le chemin, elles n'échangèrent par un mot, elles étaient exténuées par la journée tumultueuse qu'elles venaient de vivre. Arrivées devant la porte d'entrée de la maison aux fleurs, Aérith qui avait sa principale porte d'entrée se retourna vers Sky:</p><p>- «Dis-moi jeune fille, tu n'auras pas quelque chose choisi à dire à ton adorable mère par hasard? »Faisant signe qu'elle lui cachait probablement un secret.</p><p>- «Non, non. »Sky se jeta dans les jupons de sa mère et lui fit un très gros câlin. Cela étonna Aérith, elle avait l'habitude que ce soit-elle qui soit démonstrative des gestes d'affections. Elle lâcha un sourire plein de sincérités et de reconnaissances.</p><p>- «Mmh, tu sens bon! »Ajouta Sky comme si par ses compliments elle essayait de la rassurer et de dissiper ses doutes.</p><p>En rentrant dans la maison, elles ont été accueillies par Elmyra, et après une séquence-émotions, l'ensemble des femmes allèrent se coucher. Sky de retour dans une petite chambre fleurie, était dans son lit, pensante. Elle ferma les yeux, et se souvient alors de la vision qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée, lors de l'exposition à la Mako:</p><p><em>Elle prenait place dans un lieu ombragé d'aurores boréales vertes, où elle était spectatrice. Une ambiance froide et obscure s'y dégageait, lui faisant ressentir la présence d'une grande force au milieu d'un vide infini. Devant elle, se trouve une silhouette mystérieuse qui se présente de dos. Vêtue de bottes en cuir noir, un long manteau de la même couleur, des épaulettes en métal, et de longs cheveux argentés qui reposaient sur ses vêtements avec une prestance sans pareil. Le ciel percevait des mots émanant de la bouche de l'étrange individu dont le discours était orienté vers une entité tierce mais elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens. Tout s'enchaine très rapidement ce qui ne laisse pas le temps à Sky de comprendre la situation étrange se déroulant devant elle. Était-ce une vision du passé ou de l'avenir? Elle ne pouvait répondre à cette question. La silhouette aperçue dans cette scène lui apparut à la fois éloignée et familière. </em><em>Alors que l'énigmatique personne était sur le point de se retourner vers elle, la vision de Sky prit fin</em>.</p><p>C'est dans cette atmosphère particulière, que cette nuit pluvieuse se termina.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note de l’auteur : Un chapitre orienté sur les liens familiaux. J’espère avoir réussi à en faire sortir leurs profonds vécus. Merci encore pour le soutien, vivement la suite !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>